In many cases, a paper money handling apparatus is mounted on an ATM (Automatic Teller Machine). The ATM is a machine that automatically carries out the deposit and withdrawal of money by a user's operation. In general, the paper money handling apparatus is provided so that a part or the entirety thereof is disposed inside a safe in order to improve the security. In order to improve the security, a method of thickening the wall of the safe is known. However, when the wall of the safe is thickened in a state where the paper money handling apparatus is entirely provided inside the safe, the operability for the deposit and withdrawal becomes poor.
Patent Document 1 discloses a paper money handling apparatus in which a money deposit/withdrawal slot is provided outside a safe and the other units are stored inside the safe. In the paper money handling apparatus, the money deposit/withdrawal slot is provided in a front surface of the safe in order to improve the operability and the security and to easily remove a paper money jam (corresponding to the clogging of paper money) during a system failure.